Eres tu de Sakura y Shaoran
by AriatneNamizake
Summary: Aqui veremos como Shaoran regresa de Hong Kong por Sakura,pero se encontrara con algo que no le va a gustar por un chico al cual tambien le gusta Sakura. Por cierto el Anime no me pertenece le pertenece a Clamp,solo pongo mi punto de opinion de las cosas
1. Un nuevo Alumno

Eres tú

Primer capitulo

Después de la tierna despedida de una niña de ojos verdes a su amado, ella regresa feliz porque sabe que su amor es correspondido.

Pasaron 4 años desde aquella despedida que recordaba aquella joven, pensando ¿lo volveré a ver? ¿seguirá pensando en mi? Y seguía pensando si sus sentimientos habían cambiado ante la llega de un nuevo alumno de nombre Taqueshi, no sabia si era porque se había enamorado de el o porque era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Taqueshi.- Buenos días pequeña Sakura (el ya se sentía con derechos porque pensaba que a Sakura le gustaba  ).- Estas bien por la cita que tuvimos ayer?

Sakura.- Buenos días con su típica sonrisa  .- Y estaba un poco molesta con el porque, el le quería dar un beso sin su consentimiento.

Taqueshi: Me podrías contestar.- Cuando en ese momento llego Tomoyo a salvar a su amiga.

Tomoyo: Sakura ya te enteraste de la nueva noticia.

Sakura: No ¿cuál?

Taqueshi.- Viendo que estaba en un momento poco adecuado, se despidió de Sakura y de Tomoyo.- Adiós no vemos luego.

Sakura: Eso lo dijiste para salvarme o ¿no?

Tomoyo: Tal vez pero, es que hay un nuevo alumno y parece ser que es un chico muy apuesto, ya hasta me dio curiosidad.

Sakura: Al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga le dijo.- Vamos a conocerlo talvez sea un nuevo amigo.

Tomoyo: Esta bien.

Cuando llegaron aquellas jóvenes que por cierto estaban mas hermosas y mas lindas que antes.- Vieron a un chico con cabello café que por cierto era alguien mas guapo de los que había visto, pero no podía comparar a Shaoran y a ese chico, porque no tenía ninguna foto de el, en cambio Shaoran tenía varias de ella), pero volviendo al tema el no dejaba de mirarla.- Sakura se sonrojo ****

Lo que en realidad ella no sabía era que ese joven tan apuesto era Shaoran que había vuelto por ella y que necesitaba cerciorarse si su amor todavía era correspondido.- Por eso durante todo ese tiempo el nunca le mando ninguna foto.

Chico: Hola mi nombre es Kenji, mucho gusto.

Sakura: Hola yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y ella es mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji

Tomoyo: Hola.- A Sakura se le hizo muy guapo aquel chico, pero parecido a alguien que ya conocemos.

Cuando de pronto Taqueshi llega corriendo dándole celos de aquel muchacho y en un imprevisto le da un beso a Sakura diciendo que el es su novio.

Adelantemos el Capitulo 2.- Shaoran se decepciona de Sakura y prefiere buscar a un nuevo amor conociendo a Usagi (Cerezo), ella era una chica muy hermosa e inteligente pero no tanto como Sakura.


	2. Explicación y La aparición de una rival

ERES TÚ

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Kenji o Shaoran: (pensaba en decirle algunas cosas a Taqueshi, pero mejor no hizo nada y decidió correr para alejar sus penas al ver a Sakura besando a otro que no fuese el.

Sakura: (enojada) ¿Por qué? Me besaste, ¡eres muy malo! y se echo a correr.

Tomoyo hizo lo mismo y se fue detrás de Sakura.

Kenji o Shaoran: (entre llorando) ¿Por qué? Me hizo esto yo que tanto la quería. (Y haci se la paso el pobrecito de el 

Al día siguiente en la Secundaria Tomoeda.

Profr. Antero: Buenos días jóvenes, Como ya saben hoy tendremos a un nuevo alumno, Pasa, - Su nombre es Li Shaoran.

Sakura lo recordó y le dio mucha vergüenza pues recordó que Taqueshi la había besado.

Shaoran: Un poco pálido se sentó atrás de Sakura en donde le había asignado el Profr.-Sin escuchar ninguna excusa de ella.

Sakura: Déjame explicarte lo que pasó ayer yo…

(Ahí la interrumpió Shaoran)

Shaoran: No quiero ni necesito ninguna explicación, además yo no soy nada de ti.

Sakura: (casi llorando) No te Equivocas tú… eres…

En ese momento cuando Sakura le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Shaoran. Aparece Taqueshi intentando besar de nuevo a Sakura.

Shaoran: No me digas nada pues como te dije, yo no soy nada de ti (y dicho esto el se fue con el corazón destrozado.)

En la noche Sakura no pudo dormir pensando si Shaoran la perdonaría alguna vez, aunque ella no aya hecho nada.

Al día siguiente en la Secundaria Tomoeda.

Profr. Antero. Buenos días jóvenes hoy tendremos ana nueva alumna se llama Usagí (una alumna muy hermosa e inteligente pero ¿tanto como Sakura?)

Profr. Antero: Bueno vamos a ver en donde te vas a sentar ¡Ah!, atrás de la señorita Daidouji ( ¡Oh! y la coincidencia era que estaba a un lado de Shaoran)

Usagí al pasar a un lado de Shaoran se puso roja como un tomate.

Sakura al verla le dio celos y sintió que quería llorar.

En la salida.

Usagí: Espera joven Li, quisiera… **** la posibilidad de que me acompañaras a mi casa para resolver un problema de matemáticas que no entendí.

Shaoran lo dudó, pero al fin accedió.

En casa de Usagí:

Usagí (Felicidad ****¡ Gracias Li! por ayudarme con ese problema.

Shaoran: no fue nada y dicho esto ya se iba cuando de pronto Usagí lo abraza y Shaoran se puso rojo ****, pero al recordar a Sakura y Taqueshi también la abrazó.

Usagí: perdón, lo siento es que (colorada) yo quisiera saber si…

Shaoran (la interrumpió): Perdón me tengo que ir y dicho esto se fue.

Al otro día en la Secundaria Tomoeda

Profr. Antero: Buenos días niños hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno de nombre Eriol Hiraquizawa.

Todos se alegraron, pero mas Tomoyo (Sonrojada) ****

Capitulo 3: Shaoran (Oh no acepto tener una cita con Usagi y peor aun se podrían besar, véanlo en el próximo capitulo.


	3. La cita con Usagi

Eres tú

Capitulo3

Todos estaban felices de que Eriol regresara a estudiar ahí y sobre todo Tomoyo.

Eriol: Hola Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo, cuando menciono el nombre de Tomoyo se puso rojo como un tomate ****

Todos saludaron en coro a Eriol. Como el Profr. Antero había puesto a Eriol a un lado de Shaoran, eso significaba que estaba atrás de Tomoyo, ya que había cambiado de lugar a Usagi.

Sakura se sintió feliz, pero era mas su tristeza porque Shaoran ya no le hacia caso que estuvo al punto de gritar que amaba profundamente a Shaoran y que iba a luchar por su amor ante Usagí o cualquier otra, que se atreviera a quitarse. Pero era demasiado tarde Shaoran acepto salir con Usagí y talvez ella le iba a confesar algo a Shaoran.

En un café no muy lejano de la Secundaria Tomoeda

Shaoran: Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí Usagí que querías decirme?

Usagí: Bueno pues… yo… quisiera decirte… QUE TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO.

Shaoran al oír esto el dijo esto: La verdad es que… Yo…

Mientras tanto.

Eriol: Tomoyo yo regrese por ti, porque no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos.

Tomoyo al punto del llanto

Tomoyo: Yo también te amo demasiado y no quisiera perderte otra vez.

Tomoyo quería seguir expresando lo que sentía, pero tomoyo le puso uno de sus dedos en su boca, comprendiendo que tendía que callar. Eriol la Agarro fuertemente y Le dio un tierno beso en la boca, que demostraría cuanto se aman, y que ya nunca se separarían.

Bueno, mi capitulo estuvo muy chiquito, espero que se queden con la duda de lo que dijo Shaoran. Bueno adiós.

No va a ver adelantos de el siguiente capitulo.

Mokona modoki modoki doki!


	4. El perdon y Amor

Eres tú

Capitulo 4

Despues de ese tierno beso, confiaron en que Shaoran y Sakura se arreglaría y que vivirían su amor intesamente tanto como ellos y después, Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra.

Bueno, vamos a ver en donde se quedo Shaoran, a sí, el contesto lo siguiente:

Shaoran: Bueno yo, dejame decirte que… Bueno, la verdad es que yo te quiero mucho, pero como una amiga, pero a quien amo verdaderamente es a Sakura, y siempre la voy a amar, pase lo que pase, así que no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones.

Mientras tanto en la Casa de Sakura

Kero: Sakurita que te pasa 

Sakura: Nada kero, dejame en paz  (la verdad es que estaba a punto del llanto porque no sabía si Shaoran la seguía corriendo, ya que ya había aclarado todos sus sentimientos, ella ama a Shaoran profundamente y no quería que nadie se lo quitara). Haci que decidio algo.

Sakura: -Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí, Sakura te ordena que cumplas en nombre del contrato. ¡Libérate!. Tiempo, has que vuelva al momento preciso en que Taqueshi me iba a dar un beso (Lo que Sakura no sabía es que como Shaoran era un mago muy poderoso, el no perdió la memoria de lo que paso, pero estaba un poco intrigado ya que si Taqueshi no besaba a Sakura podían estar juntos sin que nadie interrumpiera su dulce amor)

Pasado

Chico: Hola mi nombre es Kenji, mucho gusto.

Sakura: Hola yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y ella es mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo: Hola.- A Sakura se le hizo muy guapo aquel chico, pero parecido a alguien que ya conocemos.

Cuando de pronto Taqueshi llega corriendo dándole celos de aquel muchacho y en un imprevisto le iba a dar un besó a Sakura, pero ella se quitó y el cayó, todo por su terquedad y por no aceptar que ella amaba a un solo hombre y su Nombre es Shaoran.

Sakura: Y yo nunca te amaría yo a quien en realidad amo es a Shaoran mi único amor.

Shaoran: Sakura no tienes que decir nada (Se le iluminaron los ojos a ella) ya que porque tuviste que utilizar a tiempo para que me confesaras tus sentimientos, yo te amo también, por eso ya se lo aclare a Usagí, pero no hubiese sido mejor que tu me buscaras en mi casa, y agarrarme o atarme a un extremo de mi cama para que te oyera. Has eso y yo borro mi memoria, desde que volviste el tiempo, porque yo tampoco te he dejado de amar.

Dicho esto borro su memoria y regresaron al presente.

Shaoran no quería hablar con Sakura pero ella hizo lo que le dijo en el pasado, y no lo dejo huir hasta que le contó todo.

Shaoran: Discúlpame Sakura es que me dio muchos celos y Sakura se rió, en ese preciso momento, sellaron su amor con un tierno beso que explicaría que no hay fronteras para el amor verdadero.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado este fin( aunque no me decidía si Sakura se quedaba con Shaoran, pero me encanta esta pareja.

Hola no les pareció romántico este fanfic, bueno me costo mucho hacerlo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡adiós! cuídense mucho este fanfic es dedicado a la pareja mas linda del anime de Card Captor Sakura, Adiós.

UF, QUE LARGO ME QUEDO, BUENO UNAS IMÁGENES SOBRE COMO ERAN SAKURA Y SHAORAN. (Aunque son de Tsubasa chronicles, pero talvez asipudieron ser o no?)

Shaoran

SAKURA

SAKURA Y SHAORAN

Por favor, déjenme comentarios no importa que sean duros, la verdad me alegraria para ver su punto de vista. También me gusto esto porque hice esta historia cuando tenia 10 años, y ahora nadamas la paso tal y como la hice. YGracias por sus comentaios.


End file.
